Of Course I Came Back
by persassy.pineapple
Summary: Percy left his elementary school after beating a full grown man in a knife fight. He promises to be back in senior year, but everyone doubts him. They'll see he stuck to his word.
1. Traumatic Day

**Hello, dear readers! I may not be a big label and may not be that good at writing, but I do try my best. Keep in mind I am just an early teenaged boy. So, yeah! Enjoy the first chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Hi. Today was one of my most traumatizing experiences. I am a 12 year old named Percy Jackson. I should probably recount the day for you.

 _*Flashback*_

Percy's POV

I stepped through the gate, trying to avoid Luke Castellan. I started walking through the halls of Goode, going to my locker. I kept walking and noticed everyone huddled around the group of lockers near mine. Knowing Luke was going to try to pull something on me, I walked through the crowd. Acting like I didn't notice the red wire I was meant to trip over, I jumped over it and landed gracefully on my feet. I turned to the crowd and bowed cockily. Then I realized Luke getting up and walking to me. He punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough blood.

"Don't be so cocky, loser."

I laid there in 'pain' coughing, trying to get the air back into my system. As soon as I got sick of the act, I lashed out and kicked him in the balls, sprung up from the floor and got into a fighting stance. Then the lockdown siren sounded. Everyone but me scrambled to hide in classrooms. I saw Luke's girlfriend Annabeth Chase and saw she couldn't get into any classrooms. Then a guy came around the corner with a dagger. He got Annabeth and put the knife to her throat. He hadn't seen me and my fierce loyalty took over. Knowing everyone would see the small Percy Jackson challenging a 30 year old man made me ecstatic. But I wasn't doing it for the popularity. I was doing it because, as much as she teases me, Annabeth has some good in her. I sprinted at the man and he let go of Annabeth and pointed the dagger to me. I ran at him trying to disarm him. I saw the blade coming but couldn't dodge it. It sliced up from the bottom of my lip up to above my right eye. My adrenaline pumping, I couldn't feel the pain. Before he could get ready for another strike, I pinched the main nerve in his arm and he dropped the knife. I grabbed it and held it to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth cowering in the corner.

"Don't ever come to this school again." I scowled.

I sliced down his right shoulder joint then up the left and put the blade to his gut.

"Move an inch and you'll wake up in hell."

The police came and took the man away and the students came and started cheering my name. It didn't fit. The name 'Percy' being chanted didn't fit. They were all suddenly being nice because I did that. It wouldn't change the fact that they were rude.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Chanting my name won't change the fact you were bullies."

The chanting stopped and I looked at them all.

"See you in senior year." I said and turned to walk out of the school.

 _*End of Flashback*_

So, yeah. See why it's traumatic?


	2. The New Kid

**Hello, beautiful readers! I saw the reviews and honestly I started hyperventilating. You guys are so nice, you actually broke my niceness scale. It may have only been 4 but I am actually proud anyone even read the first chapter. I apologize I don't make the chapters bigger but I try to just do quick short ones and I write very quickly. So the next chapter will be up in the next 2 days. Thank you for even reading this and you guys are the BEST!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I kept thinking about Percy Jackson. The kid I teased when I was 12. He saved me from being killed. But before I could thank him, he had left. Naturally, I broke up with Luke for punching him. I walked through the crowds and found my friends, Thalia Grace and Katie Gardner. Thalia briefly looked up from her phone.

"'Sup, Annabeth?" She says.

"Nothing much."

"New kid supposed to be coming this year." Katie chimes in.

"Cool."

We stand in silence for a bit but we are interrupted by the low rumble of a car engine. I look up from my book. A black and dark blue Lamborghini is pulling into the students parking lot. About 6 students have a car, and they're trucks and cheap cars. This must be the new kid. Everyone is trying to get a look at the kid but the windows are tinted. When the car stops and the rumble turns into silence, the door opens.

Standing there is a guy with jet black hair. He wears black sunglasses and a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt. On the bottom half, he wears dark blue jeans and black converse. He looks around and grins with pearly white teeth. He locks his car and starts walking through the school like he owns the place. I hear a faint "I'm gonna kick this guy's ass.". It's obviously Luke because he thinks _he_ owns the place. Luke goes up to him and pushes him in the chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I dunno going to high school?"

Luke is silent. The new guy then looks to his right and smirks.

"Listen, Luke, two headstrong males like us are gonna butt heads. Just let me take over."

Luke is about 5' 10" and he looks tiny compared to the new guy's 6' 2".

"H-How do you know my name?" Luke asks him timidly.

"Does this help?"

He pulls off his sunglasses to reveal a scar. A scar leading from his lip to his eye. A scar that I know where he got it. It's Percy. When everyone realizes, they gasp.

"Remember me?"

Luke nods and backs up.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to get my schedule and talk to some people."

With that, Percy walks off.


	3. It Wasn't That Impressive

**Hello, dear readers! This is the third chapter. Just to clear things up with Pelaito, no, he had closed his eye and the blade scraped his eyelid. But, tah-dah! I got a bit of writer's block but I think it might be reasonable? I don't know. You guys are the readers. So tell me if it's good. I'm still confused why you're reading this. You have much better things to do than read a 12 year old's fanfiction. Oh well. Your choice. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter of... Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I sprinted down the hall after him. I had to thank him.

"Percy! Percy!" I called.

He turned and looked at me. He had put his sunglasses back on but I could see that he had raised his eyebrows. He takes his sunglasses off.

"Annabeth?"

"Y-Yeah." I say.

"How've you been?" He asks.

"I've been alright. I just wanted to thank you so much for challenging the guy when we were 12." I respond.

"Eh, I knew were my loyalties laid." He waved it off.

I couldn't think of anything to say and was silent.

"So, uh, I kinda… I kinda have to get my schedule so…" He said , looking over his shoulder.

I nodded.

"Okay, so, see you later?" I say in a more questionable tone.

"Yeah. See you." Giving a mock salute, he turns and starts walking to the office.

Percy's POV

I walked away confused. I didn't need her to thank me. I just did it. I would've done it for anyone else at the time. Even Luke… Okay, okay, maybe not Luke considering he had just punched me in the gut and caused me to cough blood. But I would've fought the guy whether it was Annabeth or not. But oh well. I had lost track of where I was going and turned into the office.

"Hello." The receptionist said in a sickly sweet voice.

I cringed inwardly at her voice and responded.

"Hi there."

"Name, please?" She asks.

"Percy Jackson." I answered.

After a minute I looked back at her and saw she had a confused face.

"I-I can't seem to find a Percy…" She trailed off. I groaned at this. Of course my mother enrolled my name as Perseus.

"Oh, my mother might have entered my name as Perseus." I say.

"Aah, okay."

After 30 seconds she seems to find me.

"Okay, Perseus, he-"

"It's Percy." I say irritably.

She looks at me sceptically for a second then remembers what she's doing.

"Okay,… Percy, here is your schedule." She says, pulling a piece of paper out of the printer.

"Thank you," I say, looking down at her name tag, "Christine."

"No problem, Percy."

I walked out of the office and looked down at my schedule. I had to read it quickly, otherwise my dyslexia would kick in and muddle up the words. I looked down and it read 'AU 5, Homero…" My dyslexia kicked in at that moment, but I already knew it was Homeroom, in Andrews Upper, Room 5. I looked at the nearest sign and I got someone to read it.

"Which way is Andrews?" I ask.

"Andrews is…" He looked up at the sign and pointed to my left. "that way."

"Thanks." I say, walking away.

It turned out Andrews was a very industrial looking building and was used for Maths and Science classes. As I walked into the building whispers erupted as everyone huddled into groups and pointed at me. I got snippets of conversations like 'Oh my god, he actually came back.' Little do they know it's not god, it's gods. And I am the biological product of one. When I left when I was 12, I stayed at home for about three days. On the third, a black haired and green eyed man flashed into our living room and announced that he, Poseidon, was my father. You heard me right. My father is Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, the Earthshaker. No, I am not delusional. Anyway, he took me to his underwater palace and trained me for 5 years straight. I am the only child of Poseidon. Ignoring the whispers, I went upstairs and found Room 5. I walked in and found a seat at the back. For about 10 minutes I sat, watching the students file in. The last 3 students to enter were Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Katie Gardner. The only 3 spots were to my left.

"Good morning, class." Paul Blofis, the teacher and my stepdad said.

"Good morning." The class responded half-heartedly.

"Today, we have a new student." Every student glanced at me. "Percy, would you like to come and introduce yourself?"

I noticed Thalia and Katie forcing Annabeth to sit next to me. I smirked.

"Sure, Paul." I say, getting out of my seat.

"That'll be Mr. Blofis at school, Percy."

I got to the front of the class, turned to them and grinned.

"I'm back."

Paul looked a little confused.

"Oh, sir, Percy was here when we were twelve but left when he defeated a middle aged man." Annabeth said.

Annabeth's POV

"It wasn't _that_ impressive." Percy said to Paul.

I was still irritated because Thalia and Katie thought it would be funny to force me to sit next to my 'hero' and 'my knight in shining armour'.

Percy had gotten back to his seat and turned to me.

"Please don't over exaggerate this, Annabeth."

"I am not." I scoffed.

"It wasn't that good."

"He was about to slit my throat." I said logically.

That comment definitely shut him up. The question is, why was he giving off such a powerful demigodly vibe? He was loyal but Poseidon hasn't broken the vow. At least not that we know of. But, like I said, Poseidon is loyal. He would stick to his word, wouldn't he?


	4. The Fight

**Hi there, beautiful readers! Why are you still reading this? Stop that. Stop that right now! I have to make you? Well, unless you live in Western Australia, I can't afford a flight. Oh well. Keep reading at your own risk of death from cringiness. I apologize this chapter isn't very long but I intend to make the next one super long. So... Enjoy the fourth chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my gods, shut up!" I shout at Thalia.

She was making fun of me because Percy was my 'hero'. I realized what I had said and clamped my hand over my mouth. I turn to Percy and see him with an eyebrow raised and his what-seems-like signature smirk on his face.

"Gods?" He asks.

My face flushes and I nod.

"So, you guys are demigods too?"

"Yeah." Thalia says.

"What godly parent?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says.

He smirks and turns back to the teacher. We wait until it ends and notice as Percy passes Mr. Blofis, he says, "Don't tell them."

Mr Blofis is Percy's stepdad so he must know about his godly parent. I know it's useless but as I pass I ask Mr Blofis.

"Who is Percy's godly parent?" I ask.

Mr Blofis looked anxiously out the door.

"Um… I am not sure he would be comfortable with me telling you…" He says, twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay, never mind but thank you."

We walk out to our next class which happens to be… Gym! The only class in which they aren't teaching me something I already know.

We enter the change rooms and do the usual stuff and exit into the gym. Standing there is most of the boys and the usual gym teacher, Coach Hedge is there. Then, Percy exits the change room in sport gear. Then, sadly, I notice Luke is in this class.

"Okay class, today, we are going to be doing hand to hand combat because that was added to the curriculum."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Now, shall we find some people to demonstrate? Percy, I know you can fight. And how about… Luke?"

The two got onto a mat in the middle of the room and stared at each other as though having a silent conversation.

"Fight." Coach Hedge says.

Luke starts throwing punches and Percy dodges them like they're nothing. Percy then fake yawns.

"Okay, let's get to a real fight." He says.

Then, Luke throws a punch at Percy's jaw. By some miracle or some amazing amount of skill, Percy backflips, you heard me right, _backflips_ , out of the way. He catches his legs on the climbing frame behind him and hangs from the bar, shirt riding up. I notice how much muscle he has there. Luke throws another punch at his head, but Percy pulls himself up and I can see the muscles working on his stomach. He flips off the climbing frame and actually starts to fight. All he has to do is roundhouse kick Luke in the head and he goes down. Percy walks back to the majority of the class and sits back down.

"One of you cupcakes can get the nurse!"

One of Luke's jock friends left the room, presumably to get the nurse. When he had left, Coach Hedge said Percy would teach half of the class and Coach Hedge would teach the other half. He showed us basic punches which were, if I remember correctly, the left and right hooks, an uppercut and a gut punch.

Basically, we went through the week with nothing happening except me inviting Thalia and Katie over to stay on Friday night to sleep. Oh, and not to mention, Thalia and Katie's "He's your hero!" and "Just ask him out already, we know you want to!"

I want to kill them. I swear to gods.

On a different note, I am still confused about who Percy's godly parent is. It has to be a male because Mr Blofis is his stepdad and he still has his mom, Sally. The male gods, Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Ares and Hephaestus. Let us wonder.


	5. Sleepover Part One

**Hello, beautiful people! Sorry for the late update but I am already working on the next chapter so give me 3 days tops? My estimation is 2 days. I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter, but review and let me know what you think? Just so you know, you guys are like the BEST! I am not even kidding. SO, enjoy this chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Thalia and Katie had just went home to grab stuff for the sleepover tonight. I was walking to my parent's apartment when I ran into Percy.

"Hi, Percy." I said.

"Hi there." He said dorkily, might I add.

Percy's POV

"Can you give me a hint?" Annabeth asks.

"Hmm," I say, tapping my chin with one finger. "Nope!" I say, popping the 'p'.

"Please?" She asks with a pout on her face.

"Still no."

"Why not?"

"A) You'll find out in Summer, B) I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Says who."

"Says Zeus, that's who."

"Oh…"

She went silent after that.

"So, which building?" I ask.

"The one on the corner of the next block." She says.

"Really? Same."

"Coolio." She says.

She obviously realizes what she said and looks over at me. I probably look like I'm trying my best not to laugh.

"I'm much cooler normally, I swear."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well,… I highly doubt you are cool, Jackson."

"Yet you were the one staring at me this morning when I turned up."

When we walked up the stairs and into my corridor, Katie and Thalia, who were waiting at what I guessed was Annabeth's door, erupted into fits of laughter. I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"You in this corridor as well?" I ask.

"Yep." She responds.

"Well, have a good night." I say.

I walk further down the corridor to the door after Annabeth's and stand there for a second. Why am I feeling these things for Annabeth? I shouldn't be. I've only known the new her for a day, yet I feel like I'm starting to get a crush.

Annabeth's POV

"I hate you. Both of you."

"But you have a crush on him, don't you?" Thalia asked, taking a bite out of a lolly snake.

"No." I denied, blushing.

"You totally do!" Katie said.

"No, I don't." I said calmly, restraining my blush.

"We know you do, Annabeth."

"Anyway, let's play Truth or Dare." Thalia said.

"So, Annabeth, Truth…" Katie said. "Or Dare?" She finished ominously.

I thought for a minute before answering.

"Dare."

I said it as more of a question than an answer. Katie and Thalia shared an evil look. I instantaneously regretted my choice.

"Well, how about you…" Thalia said, clasping her hands together. "Go and declare your undying love for Percy!" Katie finished, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"No, I am _not_ doing that. What else can I do? How about something that doesn't involve Percy?" I ask.

"But that goes against the rules!" They whined.

"Do I care?" I ask.

"No." They grumbled.

"Okay, so…"

The game went on and about three rounds later, I chose a truth.

"Do you have a crush?"

"Erm…" I hesitated. "Yes." I said.

Thalia and Katie squealed. Yes, you heard me right. Thalia Grace _squealed_. Now it was Thalia's turn.

"Annabethwhatisyourcrush'sname?" Thalia said. She said it so fast I couldn't tell which word was which.

"I'm sorry." I laughed. "Come again?"

"What- is- your- crush's- name?" She asked as if I was a five year old.

"We-Well, I wouldn't say crush just- uh- I like their- uh- personality." I say ,my voice unsteady.

"Buh who is ih?" They urge, their voices muffled due to them eating lolly snakes.

"Well,… it's Percy." I said quickly, hiding my face in my hands.

I could feel my face burning up and I was lucky I had hidden my face otherwise my friends would be laughing at me. Oh well. They were laughing anyway.

"We knew it!" Katie screamed.

"She has a crush on Percy!" Thalia yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "He lives next door!"

They clamped their hands over their mouths and their eyes widened. Then they broke down into fits of laughter. Again.

Percy's POV

"She has a crush on Percy!" I heard from next door. It was Thalia's voice so it's either Annabeth or Katie that has a crush on me. These walls really are paper thin... Let's hope its Annabeth. Wait what? I didn't say anything. But all I can do now is ponder. Who is it, out of Annabeth and Katie, that likes me?


	6. The Sleepover Part Two

**Hello, amazing readers! Or should I say... AMAZHANG readers? Ba dum tsssssss... I'm sorry. I'll leave now... Okay I'm back. Now I can continue introducing this chapter. I twisted reality a bit in this chapter... Okay I twisted reality EXTREMELY in this chapter. But I think it's a bit of a cool little AU in itself. Let Percabeth come into play! *insert evil laughter here* Anyway I can't find any other reasons to prolong this little introduction, so enjoy the 6th chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

After last night's show, we watched movies until 12 a.m. When I woke up at nine, about an hour earlier than Thalia and Katie, I cooked breakfast. I made bacon and eggs and used up the rest of the time to shower. When I came out, Thalia and Katie were already up. I walked over to the kitchen and looked in the pan.

"Seriously, guys?" I ask, holding up a scrap of bacon. They had already eaten the lot.

They looked at me apologetically but kept eating.

"Do you have any consideration?"

"Whatever, I'm going to cook more for myself." I said, turning back to the stove to turn on the heat.

Once the pan was hot enough, I put more bacon and eggs in the pan. I flipped the bacon and eggs and waited for 2 more minutes and took them out. I ate my bacon and eggs quickly then got changed. Thalia and Katie were already done and Thalia was wearing her signature 'Death to Barbie' shirt and black jeans while Katie was wearing a grass green shirt with jean shorts and overalls.

"Do you guys just wanna chill at the beach today?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

We headed out and started walking to the beach. We talked but most of it was about me and Percy. I rolled my eyes. When we had passed the normal path to the beach, Thalia questioned me.

"Haha," She said in fake laughter. "Annabeth, the beach is that way."

"Oh, I know." I said. "I found a better place."

We keep walking and I find the path. I turn down it and Thalia and Katie follow me down the path. I had expected it to be deserted but instead, two towels strewn across the sand and two people out surfing. I squinted and saw it was a guy and a girl.

"Watch out!" I shouted frantically, as there was a huge wave coming in.

"We know!" The girl shouted.

They rode both rode the wave in and laughed.

"Woooooo!" The guy shouted.

They got to shore and highfived. Then the guy turned around. It was Percy. All of the hopes I had of Percy liking me back were dashed. He obviously liked this girl. They were probably already together.

"Sup, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

It was silent for a bit, then Thalia spoke up.

"So, you two together?" She asked, gesturing to Percy and the girl.

Oh gods, how Thalia can make things extremely awkward. The girl had brown hair and eyes that changed, like a kaleidoscope, and she turned to look at Percy with disgust evident in her face.

"Ewwwww…" She said.

"Nope." Percy said. "Guys, this is my half-sister, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Piper went to a different school when we were in middle school so you never saw her."

That helped my conscious a lot.

"She's 2 years older than me. Also, Aphrodite has bestowed her blessing upon me and my godly parent bestowed his on her."

"Not tellin' 'em huh?" Piper asked.

"Nah, Zeus told me to keep it a secret."

"Ah, ok. Anyway, gotta go, lil' bro." She said, ruffling his hair.

"See ya, Pipes!" He called after her retreating form, with surfboard in hand and towel flung over her shoulder.

Then, he turned back to us.

"Wait, you have the same mom but a different godly parent? And hers is a woman?" I ask Percy.

"Gods and goddesses can all change their sex or even species for the mortal they want. So, essentially, all of the gods are pansexual." He explained.

I was confused for a second and it must have registered on my face because he laughed lightly.

"Remember Apollo and Hyacinthus?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah." I said, remembering when I learnt it in History at school.

"I, for one, wasn't paying attention when we learnt that." Thalia said.

I laughed. Then it went silent for a bit.

"Well, do you guys wanna hang out?" He asked us.

I looked back at Thalia and Katie, waiting for an answer. They both nodded.

"Sure." I said.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"We could go get changed and we could stay here?" I suggested.

"Sure."


	7. Do You Wanna Hang Out?

**Hello, amazhang readers! I'm extremely sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I had school and other things to deal with before I could get onto this. It'd be surprising if you guys are actually still waiting and haven't given up on me. So, anyway, I'm still wondering why you guys read a stupid fanfiction made by a 12 year old. Well, doubts aside, if you're still reading this fanfiction, have a beautiful day and enjoy the seventh chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth left the beach. She looks _really_ beautiful. I hope she knows that. I went back to my car and took out my dry clothes to change. Then, I walked to the change room at the other side of the car park. When I got into it, as usual, they were filthy. I found the cleanest stall, which wasn't that clean, and got changed into my black jeans and blue shirt. As I waited, I got into my car and listened to music. The song 'All Star' by Smash Mouth had just started playing.

 _Somebody once told me_

 _The world is gonna roll me_

 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

I kept singing and seemed to not notice Annabeth, Thalia and Katie standing outside my car door, which was wide open. My eyes widened and I turned off the music.

"Uh, hi…" I said, waving my hand awkwardly.

They all laughed at me.

"C'mon guys, everyone sings." I complained.

"Not like that."

"Especially not to that song."

"It's a good song!" I complained.

Then they all laughed at me again.

"Whatever," I said, waving it off. "What do you want to do here?"

Annabeth's POV

I suggested we go to the bubble tea place around the corner then return here. We started walking and chatting. He kept mentioning the ocean. Oh well. We got to the bubble tea store and I got a strawberry bubble tea, as did Katie, Thalia got a chocolate bubble tea and Percy got a blueberry bubble tea. We paid for them, waited then received them. When they had finally given Percy his blueberry bubble tea, we walked out of the store, sipping them.

"Race you there!" Percy shouted, sprinting ahead and breaking the silence.

"I will beat you!" Thalia shouted, sprinting past me to try to beat Percy.

"Ha, screw you losers, _I'm_ gonna win!" Katie shouts.

Thinking they're really childish, I join in.

"Yeah, right! Eat my dust!" I shout, sprinting ahead.

I keep sprinting, catching up to Katie. We're now neck and neck. I look at her, still running. I grin at her and she looks back with an appalled face. I grin even wider and put on a burst of speed. I start to gain on Thalia this time. She looks like she's trying really hard. I put the grin back on my face. I easily catch up and get ahead of her. I turn around, running backwards, and wink. She has an even more appalled face that's even more hilarious than Katie's. I turn back to run forwards and see no trace of Percy. I keep running and find Percy sitting at a bench at the beach, sipping his tea casually.

"Hi." He says, checking his nails for show.

"Wh-H-How?" I ask, gesturing back to where Katie and Thalia are still running.

"Well," He said. "I'd tell you. But then I'd have to kill you." He finished with a dead serious tone and expression.

Percy's POV

I ran until I was around a corner and no one could see me and teleported. See, one of my powers is teleporting through water vapour. I vaporised myself to the bench at the beach and sat down. I started sipping it, slowly regaining my breath. I saw a blur of blonde hair coming towards me and assumed it was Annabeth. She stopped in front of me, hands on her knees, puffing. She had good reason. She's pretty fast, almost as fast as me, but I've had special endurance and speed training, along with strength and power training.

"Hi."

"Wh-H-How?" Annabeth asks, still breathing heavily.

"Well, I'd tell you. But then I'd have to kill you." I respond blatantly with a serious expression.

I keep sipping my tea and it's a miracle Annabeth didn't spill her tea. Katie then shows up with Thalia. Katie has graciously managed to save _most_ of her tea, whereas Thalia has most of her tea slopped down her front.

Annabeth's POV

He's definitely a child of the big three. He got to the beach as if by teleporting. The only three gods that children can do that are, Zeus, by lightning travel, which is being absorbed by a lightning bolt then put down somewhere else by the lightning bolt, Hades, whose children have shadow travel, which is being absorbed by shadows and put somewhere else where there is shadow. And Poseidon… Oh, yeah! His children are absorbed by water vapour in the air and put somewhere else. Poseidon's has no boundaries as there is water vapour in the air _anywhere_ , even if it's only a few drops. So, Zeus has to be crossed out because we would have seen the lightning. So now, our choices are down to Poseidon and Hades. I wonder…


	8. Author's Note 1

**Hello readers! Tis I, Alexis, back to write more!**

 **I'm really, really sorry I haven't written for months, and I highly doubt anyone will see this anyway, but here it is!**

 **I'm gonna continue! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! So yeah!**

 **I am writing more of this crappy fic!**

 **That's if anyone at all is still reading it…**

 **Anyway, that's all, I'll update soon, my few loyal fans!**

 **Signing off, Alexis Kinoma**


	9. Soooooo Bored

**164 views in two hours! THEN BY NOW THERE'S NEARLY A THOUSAND MORE!**

 **Jesus Christ, I love you guys. You guys are actually the best.**

 **But seriously, it's been less than a day, and you guys managed nearly 1000 views.**

 **Thanks, seriously.**

 **Alexis signing off, and welcome to another chapter of Of Course I Came Back!**

 **Percy's POV**

I was soooooooo bored. I was hanging at my house, and Piper didn't want to go surfing after today. We were walking around, we went shopping.

Piper was one of the only girls shopping wasn't hell with. She was great to shop with, and we went and got lunch together.

It's only 3.00.

I should force Thalia to hang out with me. Maybe she'll bring that cute friend of hers, Annabeth.

I sat up from my bed, shaking my hair out of my eyes to get my phone. Remembering I left it in the kitchen, I groaned.

I opened my door, walking down the hallway, passing Piper's room. She wasn't in there. Hm.

I walked down stairs, humming the lyrics to Seven Nation Army. I passed the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Piper was making out with Jason, her boyfriend, against the wall.

"Ah!" I shouted covering my eyes. "Get a gods damned room!"

Jason was a son of Zeus, with close cropped white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wore gold framed glasses, and had a small scar on his upper lip.

Piper pulled away from Jason laughing slightly.

"Sorry, little bro." She said, dragging Jason past me, presumably to her room. She punched me in the arm as she walked past. "Forgot you were here. We got carried away."

I snarled. "Well, Jason, you better not get any more 'carried away' with my sister." I said, my eyes taking a dark turn. "'Kay?" I ask.

Jason nods vigorously.

"Thanks, bud."

I keep going into the kitchen, leaning over the counter as I scroll through my contacts. I click on the name 'Thals', holding the phone to my ear.

I wait for her to answer.

"Never answers her gods damned phone." I whisper.

I scroll further down, arriving at Nico's contact. He'll answer; he's always on his phone.

He picks up almost instantly.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Yo, it's Perce."

"Oh, hi, Percy."

"Hey bud; can you do me a favour?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Come to mine in like 30 minutes. Bring Will if you want, we'll be sleeping here. Could you call Thals and tell her the same thing, and she can bring anyone she wants."

"Sure thing, Perce, see ya later."

"Bye Neeks." I say, hanging up.

I pull open my music, bluetoothing it to my speakers. Pressing down on the song 'Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?' By the Arctic Monkeys.

The words are quiet at first, then get louder as I turn it up with the remote.

I start tapping along to the beat.

I hear thumping upstairs, feet. Piper comes stumbling down the stairs, just in time to scream the lyric.

 _And as I arrived I thought I saw you leavin'_

She and Percy instantly started to synchronize the lyrics.

 _Carryin' your shoes_

 _Decided that once again I was just dreamin'_

 _Of bumpin' into you_

The chorus started.

 _Now it's three in the morning,_

 _And I'm tryin' to change your mind,_

 _Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply_

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

The siblings fell into laughter at Jason's confused staring.

"This was our favourite song as kids." Piper explained between breaths.

"Yeah man, the Arctic Monkeys are the bomb!" Percy shouted.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I heard music from next door, at Percy's and his sister's apartment. If am right, Piper and Percy were screaming the lyrics to the Arctic Monkeys song, 'Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?'

There was laughter, followed by Percy's sister, Piper, if I remembered correctly, speaking inaudibly, then Percy's shout of "The Arctic Monkeys are the bomb!"

I was startled by my phone ringing, yelping slightly. Thankfully, I don't think I was heard by Percy, because of the music.

I looked down at it, and it was a photo of Thalia, and I picked it up and answered it.

"Yo, Thalia?" I ask.

"Yo, Annie. Percy's invited us over."

Annabeth grumbled slightly at the old nickname, but she brushed it off. "Really?" She asked, trying to restrain her voice.

"Yeah. Apparently Nico and Will are going too. Percy's inviting some others over too though, I don't know who they'll be."

"Okay, that's cool, I'll get ready then."

"Oh, by the way, bring sleeping stuff, we'll be sleeping over there."

Annabeth blushed at the thought. She'd never gotten like this for a person before.

"Hello? Annie, you still there?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shook herself out of the daze. "Uh, yeah, bye."

She hung up instantly, breathing instantly. She put down the phone gingerly, looking at the floor.

She had so much to do.


End file.
